The present invention relates to compounds which inhibit tyrosine kinase enzymes, compositions which contain tyrosine kinase inhibiting compounds and methods of using inhibitors of tyrosine kinase enzymes to treat diseases which are characterized by an overexpression or upregulation of tyrosine kinase activity such as cancer, diabetes, restenosis, arteriosclerosis, psoriasis, angiogenic diseases and immunologic disorders (Powis, G.; Workman, P. Signaling targets For The Development of Cancer Drugs. Anti-Cancer Drug Design (1994), 9: 263-277; Merenmies, J.; Parada, L. F.; Henkemeyer, M. Receptor Tyrosine Kinase Signaling in Vascular Development. Cell Growth Differ (1997) 8: 3-10; Shawver, L. K.; Lipsosn, K. E.; Fong, T. A. T.; McMahon, G.; Plowman, G. D.; Strawn, L. M. Receptor Tyrosine Kinases As Targets For Inhibition of Angiogenesis. Drug Discovery Today (1997) 2: 50-63; all herein incorporated by reference).
In addition to being used as single agents, it is contemplated that tyrosine kinase inhibitors can enhance the activity of cytotoxic or cytostatic treatments when used in combination with standard therapies known in the art.